Mary Sue Parody
by ichipup
Summary: A classic short including our favourite characters, Mary Sue and Mary Sue. A parody displaying the classic sides of Mary Sue and common outcomes.


Oh Mary Sue Mary Sue won't you please come down? Tis your fair prince, come to fetch you!

Just then, hearing the man's calling, a young lady wearing a long pink dress that flowed down in waves, with white lace at the bottom, puffy sleeves that ended past her wrists, a plunging neckline that showed her bountiful chest, and a sparkling crystal necklace rushed to the window.

"Why it's a gentlemen caller! And I had only just moved to this tower," Mary Christancia Alaina Marabella Diamond Christina Sue fawned.

"Yes, I have come to fetch you and kiss you on thy lips and whisk you away on my steed," the prince replied.

"But my handsome man, how am I to chose between you and the others?" she called down.

"Others?" The prince turned to see ten other men, each as handsome as he, all on their knees gazing at Mary Sue.

"Mary Sue, Mary Sue I love you!" They all called in unison. Hearing this, another young lady dressed in a long black dress that was longer at the sides but waved up in the front, long black fingerless lacy gloves, fishnets, and combat boots ran to the window of the neighboring tower. She leaned her pale face with heavy black eyeliner out the window and let her messy black hair with purple streaks dangle in the breeze.

"Did somebody call my name?" Mary Darkness Nightwing Raven Luna Christancia Rose Sue called.

"Tis I!" All of the men shouted. Luckily, the neighboring Mary Sue's seemed not to even notice the other's existence.

"Many fair men I see! Here to hold me in their arms and wash away my torturous past," the gothic Mary Sue said, laying her hand across her forehead in despair of the terrible memories.

"My fair lady, angst practically flows from your body. Choose me, and let me kiss thy lips," One of the young men called. Echoes of _Me, me! I love you! _Came from all of the men.

Looking rather confused as to the men's actions, Mary Christancia Alaina Marabella Diamond Christina Sue twirled in her pink dress and batted her eyelashes. Seeing this, the young men turned to face her and held out multiple pink and red roses.

"My life~ always perfect. My life~ as wonderful as can be," she started singing.

"My life~ riddled past with pain and tragedy. My life~ with all these loving men, as perfect as can be," the other continued.

"The new girl in town, I don't know my way around. But as soon as I step foot into my new school the guys are all over me~" They sang in unison.

"The beautiful princess."

"The gorgeous punk."

"Together all the men simply drop to their knees~" Mary Sue and Mary Sue sung; stunning all the men with their beautiful, enchanting voices.

"Oh Mary Sue, Sue. Ms. Mary Sue, please jump down to me~" the men burst into the tune of You are my Sunshine, holding their arms out to the towers.

"Make way, make way," A tall man with dark hair and crimson robes galloped through on his dark steed. Whispers of _It's the chosen one! _Spread through the crowd of males. "My fair lady, I cannot go through with my task without you at my side," he called out to Mary Darkness Nightwing Raven Luna Christancia Rose Sue, who gazed down in return, holding out her black-painted fingernails towards him. In a trance, she fell out of the tower. The chosen one galloped towards her and caught her as quick as lightning.

"You were having a vision, it is because you are my partner. The other chosen one," the man told Mary Sue, who had just awoken in his arms. He galloped off with her, magical purple and black dust swirling around the two chosen ones, until they disappeared into the sunset to go fight evil; although we all know she will have magical powers to wont have to do a thing but dominate the battle occasionally better than everyone else but of course he will still save her many many many times causing opportunities for romance throughout the journey….*cough*.

The men stared at them leave with open mouths for about two milliseconds before they snapped their attention back to the remaining Mary Sue, but only to see her falling from her tower window.

"Mary Christancia Alaina Marabella Diamond Christina Sue!" they all shrieked, but it took so long to call out her name that she landed with a splat on the ground, covering all the men and their horses with crimson liquid; causing some to yell and go wash their hair and some to simply stand their and look rugged and sexy. If only…. but no. Sadly, _reality_ must be brought back, so continuing on….

"Mary Christancia Alaina Marabella Diamond Christina Sue!" they all shrieked and ran to catch her. But before they could reach her, a pink object came plummeting from the sky and caught Mary Sue on it's back. It was… a unicorn!

"Oh, it's you Sparkles!" Mary Sue exclaimed to her long-time friend. The men discretely pulled out their cameras (which magically appeared in this seemingly medieval setting) and snapped a picture of the adorable Mary Sue before resuming their positions. But Mary Sue didn't seem to notice, and instead she batted her eyelashes and rode off, dozens of men galloping in her trail.


End file.
